1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3303782 discloses a connector configured to detect a connected state of male and female housings based on whether or not a detecting member provided in the female housing moves to a detection position when a connecting operation of the two housings is finished.
The female housing includes a terminal accommodating portion and a peripheral wall portion surrounding the terminal accommodating portion, and the detecting member is accommodated in a space between the outer surface of the terminal accommodating portion and the inner surface of the peripheral wall portion. Thus, a dimension of the female housing is large in an arrangement direction of the terminal accommodating portion, the detecting member and the peripheral wall portion.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to miniaturize a housing provided with a detecting member.